memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TOS Season 2 performers
''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Season 2. A * Phil Adams as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( ) ** Stunt double for Michael Pataki ( ) * Stanley Adams as Cyrano Jones * Virginia Aldridge as Karen Tracy * Keith Andes as Akuta * Alyce Andrece as the Alice android series (#1 through #250) * Rhae Andrece as the Alice android series (#251 through 500) * Tige Andrews as Kras * Richard Antoni as Klingon brawler * Frank Atienza as Liyang * Jerry Ayres as Rizzo B * Barbara Babcock as: ** voice of the Beta 5 computer ** voice of Isis, the cat * Majel Barrett as: ** Christine Chapel ** The computer voice * Michael Barrier as DeSalle * Bob Bass as: ** Scott's stunt double ( ) ** Chekov's guard #1 ( ) ** An engineer ( ) * Paul Baxley as: ** Kirk's stunt double ( ) ** Hengist's stunt double ( ) ** Vaalian / stunt performer ** Freeman ** Policeman #1 ( ) ** Patrol leader ( ) ** First trooper ( ) ** Security chief ( ) * Joseph Bernard as Tark * Whit Bissell as Lurry * William Blackburn as: ** Hadley ** Vaalian ** Trooper ( ) * Cal Bolder as Keel * Gail Bonney as the second witch ( ) * Barbara Bouchet as Kelinda * Antoinette Bower as Sylvia * Booker Bradshaw as M'Benga * Robert Bralver as Grant * William Bramley as the lead policeman ( ) * David Brian as John Gill * Charlie Brill as Arne Darvin * Stephen Brooks as Garrovick * Marlys Burdette as: ** Barista ( ) ** Krako's girl * Ron Burke as a Vaalian / stunt performer * Tim Burns as Russ * Carl Byrd as Shea C * William Campbell as Koloth * Peter Canon as a Gestapo lieutenant ( ) * Roger C. Carmel as Harry Mudd * Anthony Caruso as Bela Okmyx * Jerry Catron as Montgomery * Bobby Clark as: ** Vaalian / stunt performer ** Chekov's guard #2 ( ) * Chuck Clow as Kirk's stunt double ( ) * Julie Cobb as Leslie Thompson * Rhodie Cogan as the first witch ( ) * Sheldon Collins as a tough kid ( ) * Richard Compton as Washburn * John Copage as Elliot * Chuck Courtney as Davod * Glenn Corbett as Zefram Cochrane * Dick Crockett as: ** Bald Klingon ( ) ** Andorian Thrall ( ) * Billy Curtis as a copper-colored alien ( ) D * Leslie Dalton as Drea * Jerry Daniels as Marple * Michael Dante as Maab * Frank da Vinci as ** Stunt double for William Shatner ( ) (uncredited) ** Vulcan bell and banner carrier (uncredited) ** Vinci ** Brent ** Vulcan aide (uncredited) ** Soldier at party ( ) * Vince Deadrick as: ** Matt Decker's stunt double ** Vaalian / stunt performer ** McCoy's stunt double ( ) * Lee Delano as Kalo * Lincoln Demyan as Lipton * Maryesther Denver as the third witch ( ) * Dick Dial as: ** Warriors' stunt double ( ) ** Stunt performer ( ) ** Kaplan * Charles Dierkop as Morla * Elinor Donahue as Nancy Hedford * James Doohan as: ** Montgomery Scott ** Montgomery Scott (mirror) ** Radio announcer ( ) (uncredited) ** Voice of Sargon (uncredited) ** Voice of M-5 computer (uncredited) ** Voice of Enwright (uncredited) * Charles Drake as Stocker E * Walker Edmiston as ** Voice of ** Vulcan Space Control contact (voice) (uncredited) ** Voice of Provider 2 * Kay Elliot as Stella Mudd * Richard Evans as Isak F * Morgan Farley as a Yang scholar ( ) * John Fiedler as Hengist * Michael Forest as Apollo * Robert Fortier as Tomar * Mal Friedman as Hendorff G * Ben Gage as Akaar * Buddy Garion as Karf * Teri Garr as Roberta Lincoln * Barbara Gates as an astrochemist ( ) * Ted Gehring as a police officer ( ) * Victoria George as Jana Haines * Gilbert Green as an SS major ( ) H * John Harmon as Tepo * Sharyn Hillyer as girl #2 ( ) * Roger Holloway as: ** Roger Lemli ** Roger Lemli (mirror) * Skip Homeier as Melakon * Patrick Horgan as Eneg * Mike Howden as Rowe J * Loren Janes as Norman's stunt double * Roy Jenson as Cloud William * Lois Jewell as Drusilla * Julie Johnson as Martha Landon's stunt double * Robert C. Johnson as: ** Voice of Provider 3 ** Starfleet voice ( ) (uncredited) * Jay Jones as: ** Scott's stunt double ** Mallory ** Krell's stunt double ** Stunt performer ( ) ** Mirt * Jimmy Jones as: ** Jackson ** McCoy's stunt double ( ) ** Kras' stunt double ( , credited as Jim Jones) * Morgan Jones as Jack Nesvig K * Don Keefer as Cromwell * Pete Kellett as Farrell (mirror) * DeForest Kelley as: ** Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy (mirror) * Irene Kelly as Sirah * Lloyd Kino as Wu * Max Kleven as Achilles * Walter Koenig as: ** Pavel Chekov ** Pavel Chekov (mirror) * Nancy Kovack as Nona L * Robert Lansing as Gary Seven * Bart LaRue as: **Announcer ( ) ** The voice of Provider 1 ** Newscaster ( ) * Ted LeGarde as the Herman android series * Tom LeGarde as the Herman android series * Tania Lemani as Kara * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Arnold Lessing as Carlisle * Felix Locher as Robert Johnson * Suzanne Lodge as a barista ( ) * Cindy Lou as a nurse ( ) * Celia Lovsky as T'Pau * Barbara Luna as: ** Marlena Moreau ** Marlena Moreau (mirror) M * Charles Macauley as Jaris * Blaisdell Makee as Singh * Jeannie Malone as a yeoman * Johnny Mandell as Sulu's guard * Theo Marcuse as Korob * Steven Marlo as Zabo * Bruce Mars as Charley * Sarah Marshall as Janet Wallace * William Marshall as Richard Daystrom * Arlene Martel as T'Pring * Meade Martin as an engineer ( ) * Ralph Maurer as an SS lieutenant ( ) * Judy McConnell as Tankris * Ed McCready as: ** SS trooper ( ) ** Dr. Carter * Bob Miles as a Klingon brawler #2 * James X. Mitchell as Josephs * Lawrence Montaigne as Stonn * Sean Morgan as Harper * Byron Morrow as Komack * Mickey Morton as Kloog * Stewart Moss as Hanar * Diana Muldaur as Ann Mulhall N * Reggie Nalder as Shras * Carolyn Nelson as Doris Atkins * Julie Newmar as Eleen * Nichelle Nichols as: ** Uhura ** Uhura (mirror) * Leonard Nimoy as: ** Spock ** Spock (mirror) * Shari Nims as Sayana * Valora Noland as Daras O * William O'Connell as Thelev * Bob Orrison as: ** An engineer ( ) ** A Klingon brawler ( ) ** Policeman #2 ( ) P * Charles Palmer as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Leslie Parrish as Carolyn Palamas * Eddie Paskey as: ** Leslie ** Trooper ( ) * Michael Pataki as Korax * Joe Paz as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Russ Peek as ** Vulcan executioner (uncredited) ** Vaalian (uncredited) ** Spock's guard (uncredited) ** Sarek's aide (uncredited) * Gil Perkins as slave #3 ( ) * Jack Perkins as Master of the Games ( ) * Vic Perrin as: ** The voice of Nomad ** Tharn ** Tharn (mirror) * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna * Gary Pillar as Yutan * Garth Pillsbury as Wilson (mirror) * Janos Prohaska as the Mugato * Paul Prokop as a phaser control guard ( ) R * Logan Ramsey as Claudius Marcus * Guy Raymond as the bartender * Kirk Raymone as Duur * Rhodes Reason as Flavius Maximus * Ed Reimers as Fitzpatrick * Elizabeth Rogers as: ** The Companion (voice, uncredited) ** Palmer * Ned Romero as Krell * Nedra Rosemond as Uhura's stunt double ( ) * David L. Ross as Galloway * Jane Ross as Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin as Galt * Mark Russell as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Mauri Russell as a Vulcan bell and banner carrier (uncredited) * Barry Russo as Robert Wesley S * Steve Sandor as Lars * Carl Saxe as Korob's stunt double * William Schallert as Nilz Baris * Pilar Seurat as Sybo * William Shatner as: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (mirror) * Judi Sherven as a nurse ( ) * Jim Shepherd as William O'Connell's stunt double * William Smithers as R.M. Merik / Merikus * David Soul as Makora * Paul Stader as slave #1 ( ) * Tom Steele as slave #2 ( ) * Warren Stevens as Rojan * Jerry Summers as Chekov's stunt double ( ) T * Richard Tatro as Norman * George Takei as: ** Hikaru Sulu ** Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Vic Tayback as Jojo Krako * Dyanne Thorne as girl #1 ( ) * Colleen Thornton as the Barbara android series * Maureen Thornton as the Barbara android series * Vic Toyota as Sulu's stunt double ( ) U * Unknown actor as Bela's gun moll ( ) W * Beverly Washburn as Arlene Galway * John Wheeler as Gav * Starr Wilson as the Maisie android series * Tamara Wilson as the Maisie android series * William Windom as Matt Decker * John Winston as: ** Kyle ** Bartender ( ) ** Kyle (mirror) ** The computer voice * William Wintersole as Abrom * Michael Witney as Tyree * Ian Wolfe as Septimus * Laura Wood as Elaine Johnson * Morgan Woodward as Ronald Tracey * Gary Wright as a Vulcan litter bearer (uncredited) * Jane Wyatt as Amanda Grayson Y * Celeste Yarnall as Martha Landon Z * Michael Zaslow as Jordan Category:Production lists TOS Season 2 Season 2